


Seducing

by superfandomqueen



Series: Female!Reader Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Missions, Pre-smut, Swearing, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: The Avengers are a Gala, where Y/N is to seduce an AIM agent.





	Seducing

**“It’ll be easy. You just have to seduce them.”**

Y/N stared at Natasha with shock written across her face.

**“You’re kidding, right? I’m about as seductive as a cabbage.”**

“Not in that dress, you look very seductive,” Wanda pointed out, giving Y/N an appreciate look. Y/N was wearing a scarlet halter-neck, ankle-length dress, dipping down low in the front –stopping just under her breasts –with a slit coming up to her thigh on her left side, a pair of scarlet “6 stilettos, and a black shawl around her shoulders, her hair flowing down her back in curls with a feather clip near her ear, smokey eyeshadow, red lips, diamond earring –gift from Tony. She looked drop dead gorgeous. Literally…

Y/N pulled a face at her girlfriends.

“You two are biased.”

“And you’re his type.”

“You two just as beautiful as I do and are way more seductive,” Y/N protested, gesturing to their outfits. Wanda was wearing a navy blue, strapless, lacey, floor-length dress, navy blue “3 heels, blue smokey eyeshadow, neutral lips, and dangling wind chime earrings. Natasha was wearing a crimson, spaghetti strap, knee-length dress, leopard “2 heels, neutral eyeshadow, crimson lips, diamond necklace, earrings, and bracelet.

“We love you, Y/N, we wouldn’t make you do this if it wasn’t necessary,” Wanda told her apologetically.

Natasha leaned forward, whispering something in her ear causing Y/N to stiffen up a bit.

Looking at Natasha questioningly, “Really?”

“Really,” Natasha confirmed, giving her girlfriend a seductive smile. “But only if you go now and get that information.”

Y/N walked up to the bar, leaning against it, she asked, “What is a handsome man like yourself, doing alone at the bar?”

William Smith –an AIM agent –turned to her, “I could ask you the same thing, sweetie.”

William gave her a smile, Y/N resisted the urge to cringe, the guy was like twice her age, “I asked first.”

He chuckled, “True. Would you like to dance?”

Giving him her best smile, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Taking her hand into his, he lead her onto the dance floor, she glanced at Wanda. Sending a wink Wanda’s way and got a smile in return.

“So, are those your friends?”

“Meer acquaintances.”

After five, songs they took a break to get a drink, turning away from her drink for a moment.

“Shall we go to your room?”

Y/N winked at him, clasping her drink, “I do not have a room booked. What of yours?”

“Sure.”

Y/N faked taking a sip of her drink.

Getting up into the room was easy. What wasn’t easy was kissing the man without gagging, but she did it and he was laying the bed as Y/N shuffled through his stuff.

“Ha! Here it is!” Y/N muttered victoriously to herself, leafing through the files to double-check them. “Got them!”

Y/N grinned, slipping out of the room with the files.

Natasha and Wanda were standing side by side at the bar when Y/N got back down at the Gala.

“Hey, there.”

“Let’s go.”

“Hey, Y/N,” Tony greeted.

“Nat, Wanda, and I are leaving.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “The night’s still young.”

“I had to kiss that slime ball, I’m going home with my best friends.”

“I thought I was your best friend, that hurts, hurts right here.” Tony patted his Arc Reactor, taking a sip of his drink.

Y/N rolled her eyes, “Unless you are joining in with our  _dance_ , than you are going home with your significant others, called James and Steve.”

Tony choked, coughing, “Yeah, yeah, I’m good. I’m happy not being in your dance. I have to go see those two people. Like now. Bye!

“Wow, he was sure quick to leave,” Wanda commented, as they were heading out the door.

“Yeah, well, we may have seen each other naked, but the thought of having sex together would cause us to lose our lunch,” Y/N commented, getting into the limo. “But enough about my platonic soulmate.”

“Oh, really, Stark is your soulmate?” Wanda quipped, seating herself next to Y/N as Natasha sat across from them. Y/N was wiping off her ‘Sweet Dreams’ lipstick with a napkin.

“Platonically, Wanda, don’t need to be jealous. He’ll only be a friend to me, good friend. You and Nat are my romantic soulmates,” Y/N said, one hand on Wanda’s thigh and one tilting her head towards you. Leaning in for a kiss, ”I’ve been thinking about this all night.”

Diving in for a kiss, Y/N licked Wanda’s bottom lip asking for permission. Wanda granted it, letting the kiss to deepen. Y/N’s hand went from her thigh to waist. Wanda’s arms wrapping around Y/N’s waist, pulling Y/N flush with her body. Wanda sighed, relaxing into Y/N.

“Are you going to leave me out?” Natasha asked, sitting with her legs crossed.

Wanda and Y/N smirked at each other, changing seats to on each side of Natasha. “Never, Romanov.”

Wanda’s hands wandered over Natasha’s thighs and waist, nibbling on her ear. Y/N’s hands were on Natasha’s thighs and in her hair, leaning in close for a kiss.

“Ngh, Natasha, you in that dress, look better than I ever imagined. Want to tear them off soooo badly.”

“Hey, my turn, I want to taste her.” Wanda kissed Natasha softly, nibbling on her lips.

Y/N attacked her neck, sucking and biting a trail.

Natasha shuddered underneath them.


End file.
